Cappuccino, Black coffee
by Deutro
Summary: Keduanya kopi, namun berbeda. Hide menyukai satu dan membenci satu, tetapi Kaneki... adalah pengecualian. A HideKane Fanfiction, semi-canon, random rating (lol).


"Kau suka _cappuccino?_"

Hide mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ditatapnya Kaneki yang sedang menatap bingung daftar menu di tangannya, sedangkan Hide sudah siap memesan semenjak ia melangkah ke dalam _café_ itu.

Hide sampai lupa kalau ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak Kaneki ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ya," Hide menjawab pendek, senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Kau mau pesan yang mana?"

Kaneki menggaruk tengkuknya, sebenarnya tak merasa gatal. "Aku tak tahu…"

"Manis atau pahit, yang mana yang lebih kau suka, Kaneki?"

Hide memperhatikan raut wajah (lucu) Kaneki yang sedang berpikir, sampai akhirnya Kaneki kembali menatapnya.

"Umm… manis?"

Hide tersenyum riang.

"Rekomendasi untukmu: _Cappuccino!_"

_Karena Kaneki bagaikan cappuccino, yang sebenarnya jauh lebih manis daripada kelihatannya_.

* * *

.

Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

**Cappuccino, Black coffee**  
_it's coffee, it's different._

.

-OOC, semi-canon, typos, gaje-

_**Read at your own risk**_**.**

[_Never gain any profit from this fanfiction_]

.

* * *

Hide tertawa, terbahak.

Adalah persepsi Kaneki, yang dianggap lelucon siang itu. Yang barusan berbicara kini memandang Hide dengan penuh sesal dan kesal.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Tangan Hide baru selesai menghantam meja dengan geli, namun tawa masih bertahan di wajahnya. Puas sudah dirinya mendapat reaksi yang memenuhi ekspektasinya—wajah Kaneki yang memerah padam.

Ah, gampang sekali sahabatnya itu dikerjai.

"Soalnya, masa kencan pertamamu di toko buku, sih!"

Kaneki menahan gelas _cappuccino_ yang akan diminumnya. "Kenapa tidak? Mungkin saja dia akan senang!"

Hide tertawa lagi. Cairan _cappuccino_ miliknya bergetar saat tangannya kembali menjadikan meja sebagai bahan pukulan.

"Kau pasti akan langsung diputusin," sindir Hide, seringai mengembang di wajah.

Semua ini berawal dari beberapa menit lalu, dimana _café _itu hanya terdengar obrolan samar, di saat Hide tengah meminum _cappuccino_ miliknya dalam diam. Bau biji kopi adalah aroma khas, dan seharusnya damai menjadi suasana tetap dalam ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kaneki mengatakan ia menyukai seseorang.

Tentu saja _hal itu_ membuat Hide kalap; perasaan mata Kaneki hanya mengenal buku (dan dirinya), jadi Hide menganggap _mungkin saja_ Kaneki hanya menyukai gadis cantik dunia fiksi.

Obrolan itu berlanjut, sampai titik dimana mereka membuat keributan sepihak di ruangan itu dan menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian sementara.

Dua _cappuccino,_ yang masih penuh dan telah diminum setengahnya, masih setia berdiam di antara mereka.

* * *

Hide yakin telah memesan _cappuccino _yang biasa, yang diminumnya setiap hari. Hanya saja hari itu kopi favoritnya tak seenak biasa, tatkala ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan baru dalam hidupnya.

Ini tentang Kaneki.

Yang tak pernah ia duga, yang tak pernah disangka olehnya, adalah Kaneki kini tak dapat lagi duduk bersamanya dan menemaninya menikmati kopi hangat di ruangan ini. Sang sahabat baru saja muncul dari pintu dengan pakaian formal pelayan _café_, penanda batas yang cukup jelas bagi jaraknya dan Kaneki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh saja.

Yang jadi masalahnya utamanya adalah; dari semua _café _yang ada di Distrik 20, Kenapa harus _Anteiku_?

Pertanyaannya tak terutarakan dan tentu tak terjawab. Ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang semakin jauh dalam benaknya, seiring dengan tangannya yang melambai semakin lama pada sosok yang baru datang .

"Hi-Hide?!" ada raut terkejut di wajah seberang sana, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hide tertawa, tangannya kembali bertumpu di atas meja. "Tentu saja aku kemari untuk berterima kasih pada Touka-_chan_!"

_Sekaligus menjengukmu_, tetapi Hide tak mengatakannya.

Sambil meneguk _cappuccino_ miliknya sedikit demi sedikit, Hide melanjutkan obrolannya. Hide tak kesulitan untuk mendapati gerak gerik aneh Kaneki (Kaneki tak bisa berakting dan berdusta dengan baik), tapi ia tak menanyakannya, lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya Hide bertanya, satu pertanyaan standar yang berhasil ia utarakan pagi itu setelah Touka mengatakan kondisi Kaneki yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Kaneki tersenyum; namun Hide tahu itu bukan senyum Kaneki yang biasa ia tatap dari hari ke hari, dulu. "Oh—_uh_, ya."

Ada jeda panjang. Hide terdiam, pikirannya sibuk mentranslasi apa maksud '_uh,_ ya' sampai senyumnya mengembang kembali.

"Syukurlah."

Setelah itu, Hide memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia kembali berterima kasih kepada Touka (untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu), lalu melambai pada Kaneki.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Kaneki!"

Saat salam tersebut mendapat jawaban dari Kaneki, Hide menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah meja yang baru saja menjadi tempatnya bersantai.

Cangkir, dengan _cappuccino_ yang telah tandas, berdiam di sana—

"Terima kasih banyak."

—satu, bukan sepasang.

* * *

Hide, di tengah balada anak kuliahan yang berjadwal lumayan padat, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke Anteiku.

Hari itu, seperti biasanya, Hide datang terlalu pagi untuk seorang pengunjung. Anteiku masih kosong melompong; keleluasaan mutlak bagi Hide untuk menentukan kursinya hari ini.

Gelas _cappuccino_ pertama di hari itu terhidang di hadapannya begitu badannya terhempas pada bantalan kursi yang jauh dari kata keras. Pasti bartender di sini sudah hafal pesanannya di luar kepala—apalagi Kaneki, yang dulu tak pernah absen datang kemari bersama Hide.

"Hei, Kaneki."

Kaneki, dengan kesigapan seorang pelayan terlatih, langsung berdiri tegap di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mau menemaniku duduk di sini?" Hide bertanya, telunjuknya mengarah pada kursi di hadapannya. "Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya duduk semeja di sini denganmu."

Kaneki tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar."

Hide memandang punggung yang menjauh itu dalam diam. Diamatinya Kaneki yang tengah membuat secangkir kopi baru dengan teliti. Kaneki tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk selesai; beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk di hadapan Hide.

"Hanya sampai lima menit sebelum Anteiku buka."

Hide tertawa. "Aku pergi lima belas menit sebelum batas waktu itu," balasnya. "Setiap hari juga begitu."

Kaneki tersenyum. Hide menyadari bibir Kaneki membuka dan mengatup—'_ya, aku tahu_' tanpa suara, jadi Hide hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meneguk _cappuccino _di tangannya perlahan.

Hide baru menyadari apa yang berbeda dari biasanya saat cangkir milik Kaneki menyentuh kembali permukaan meja. Warna kopi yang ada di hadapan sahabatnya bukanlah cokelat dengan busa putih di atasnya, tapi hitam pekat. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, Hide terlalu enggan untuk mencobanya.

"_Black coffee_?"

_Black coffee_, adalah minuman terakhir yang akan dipesannya tatkala bertandang ke sini.

Kaneki menengadahkan kepalanya. Hide menatapnya heran, atau mungkin terkejut; bahkan ia kesusahan untuk menebak jenis ekspresi apa yang tengah terpasang pada wajahnya sendiri sekarang.

"Ini?" Kaneki serta merta menunjuk cangkir yang barusan dibawanya. Satu-satunya _black coffee_ di meja ini, dan ia masih bertanya. Hide mengiyakan—"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak…" Kaneki terdiam beberapa saat, tatapannya melayang ke langit-langit. "Sejak aku bekerja di sini, mungkin?"

Hide memandang Kaneki dalam diam, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke minumannya sendiri.

"Bukannya _black coffee_ itu pahit?" Hide berucap. Diteguknya _cappuccino_ perlahan, tetapi kali ini rasanya malah jadi sepahit _black coffee_.

"Enak, kok." Hide mendapati senyum terlukis perlahan di wajah Kaneki. "Kamu harus mencobanya lain kali."

Hide tidak mengiyakan, tidak menolak. Ia hanya membiarkan _cappuccino_ yang tersisa setengah di hadapannya, tak tersentuh sampai ia berpamit pulang.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya, sedari tadi, sampai kopi kesukaannya pun terasa aneh. Ia tak benar-benar berkonsentrasi saat Kaneki mengajaknya bicara. _Black coffee_ masih terbayang di benaknya—

"_Black coffee_… yah?"

—setahunya, Kaneki… bukan penggemar minuman pahit.

* * *

Langit malam itu begitu cerah dengan bintangnya yang tersusun dengan indah.

Untuk kali itu, Hide tak berusaha untuk tersenyum. Manik kuningnya menatap langit dengan tajam, mencoba menemukan jawaban yang bahkan tak terkandung dalam langit dan bintangnya. Pikirannya penat, Hide kehilangan arah untuk menentukan pertanyaan prioritas yang harus ia selesaikan pertama.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Kaneki_?

Demi apapun, Hide ingin bersumpah, Kaneki berubah. Semakin lama semakin berbeda, semakin kontras. Kaneki menjauh darinya, entah apa saja yang ia lakukan dan apa saja yang ia perbuat bukan lagi menjadi haknya untuk tahu.

Kaneki yang sekarang bagaikan _black coffee_ baginya, terlalu kelam sampai-sampai ia tak dapat melihat apapun selain hitam.

Hide tak menyukai itu. Ia membenci _black coffee_, namun ia tak kuasa membenci Kaneki.

Hide tertawa, pelan. Diangkatnya _black coffee_ kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya dari _vending machine_ yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Didekatkannya kaleng itu ke bibirnya, sampai ia merasakan cairan mengalir dalam mulutnya.

Ia hanya meminum beberapa teguk, sebelum kaleng itu kembali ia jauhkan dari mulutnya.

"…Pahit."

Kaneki yang sekarang bagaikan _black coffee_, karena pahit rasanya saat Hide sadar bahwa ia tak mengenal Kaneki—sahabatnya sendiri—lagi.

* * *

Sepeda itu menyusuri malam yang sunyi.

Sang pengendara yang tadi mengayuh dengan kecepatan standar, kini memperlambat kayuhannya. Roda-roda mulai berhenti, perlahan tapi pasti.

Sang pengendara, dengan topi hitam-putih yang terpasang rapi di kepalanya, kini menengadah ke langit. Beberapa helai kuningnya terekspos; satu-satunya hal yang mencolok dari penampilannya yang serba gelap.

Manik kuningnya memandang langit, meneliti setiap bintang yang berkelip di langit tiap detiknya.

"Kaneki, _apa kamu baik-baik saja_?" terdengar helaan napas pelan, dan bibir itu lalu mengulum senyum. "Kau ini ada dimana, sih?"

Kaneki bagaikan _black coffee_, yang begitu mudah menghilang dan sukar dicari di dalam kegelapan.

**.**

**End.**

* * *

_Pray for Nagachika Hideyoshi_,

_Whose status _(in w*kipedia)_ is missing/unknown._

[_I think it will be better if his status is confirmed, whether he's dead or alive._]

* * *

_Footnote_:

Lol. I NEED MORE HIDEKANE—maafkan saya karena telah ngebuat fanfic HideKane yang gaje ini :")

Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun ini semi-canon, saya sendiri belum nonton animenya sampai tuntas ;w; Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai… Hehe :)

Salam kenal dan salam hangat untuk kalian semua,

_**Deutro.**_


End file.
